Hush
by Kyrial Halcoryn
Summary: Ryuk and Rem weren't the first fallen shinigami to see L and B, and Ichimaru Gin hasn't forgotten them yet. Sort of companion piece to Ulquiorra, but you don't need to read that before this. Oneshot.


**Hush: **Ryuk and Rem weren't the first fallen shinigami to see L and B, and Ichimaru Gin hasn't forgotten them yet. Sort of companion piece to Ulquiorra, but you don't need to read that before this. Oneshot.

**Warning: **Spoilers for Death Note (as in L and B's names). I made up L's first name, though. Rated T for minor swear words, and violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Bleach (apart from the stuff used to clean the toilet), nor do I own a Death Note (or, indeed, even a computer). I do, however, own the fallen shinigami Shiva (but not _actual_ Shiva). Don't sue me, because all I'd be able to pay you would be a small piece of lint.

**Written To: **Silence. Unfortunately, you may have some difficulty if you want to listen to this.

* * *

"Hush little baby, now don't cry..."

Shiva sang to the two small infants in her arms, rocking them gently as her Death Note lay on the floor. Had anyone been there, they would have seen the apparently impossible phenomenon of two human babies hanging in midair, suspended by an invisible force. Had they then touched the Death Note, they would then have been able to see the six-armed, blue-skinned female creature, crooning to the toddlers, and then promptly run away screaming.

Shiva glanced back at the blood on the floor. When she'd arrived, the woman had been running from a man with a gun, who'd spilled her blood on the floor. Her husband. He hadn't made it far after running out of the house; Shiva had caught his name in red letters against the dark, and had made sure he wouldn't be coming back here. _Traffic accident at 22.05, dies of internal bleeding on way to hospital in ambulance at 22.18. _No, the children would be left unharmed. She'd look after them.

She wondered in a vague way whether it was typical for her kind to feel maternal instinct. She doubted it, somehow; was it even possible for fallen shinigami to breed? It seemed unlikely.

One of them - Beyond - shifted uncomfortably in her arms, and made a slight noise suggesting hunger. Shiva got up, looking for some source of food for a small child. There were baby bottles in the kitchen, she found, some of them still full. Picking one up, she placed it between the baby's lips, who sucked hungrily on it as his brother cooed, reaching out for the bottle.

She picked up a second, and fed it to Lucian absentmindedly before returning back to the living-room of the apartment. Her head snapped over to the window as _reiatsu_ flared outside, indicating the imminent arrival of a hollow.

Shiva cursed her luck. She was emitting too much _reiatsu,_ and so were the children in her arms. And she didn't have her weapons any more; the zanpakuto had been the first things that Soul Society had destroyed when her people were exiled. The Death Note would be useless against something already dead. That left the weak remnants of her _hado_ skills, and her fists.

She set down the children gently in the cot again. Beyond reached up back to her, but she pulled away as a great white insectile mask rose to the level of the window. A clawed foot raised to smash it and admit entrance, as the caterpillar-like creature reared back, and roared at her.

She drew back her fists, then released a series of punches which cracked the mask of the Hollow. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough force to shatter it completely. The two infants began to cry behind her.

_"Bitch... you're mine. I wonder if you'll taste good?" _The creature forced its body further into the room. She chose to respond with an attack rather than a proper reply or insult.

"_May the black sounds of those that have felt death emit and destroy._ Hado No. 5: Black Thunder." A lance of dark energy leapt out of her hand. It missed the target of the face, but nonetheless managed to burn through the Hollow's body, causing it to scream in pain.

It suddenly dissolved into nothingness, causing Shiva to stare. Her puny Hado hadn't been enough to make it fall, not by any means... and then she saw the black-clad smiling figure step through the broken window as she quietened the children.

"Heya. I haven't seen one of ya guys in a while."

Shiva straightened up with a dark look on her face as she settled the children down on the floor. "Shinigami. I did not require your aid."

"Yeah, yeah. Didn't y'all get dumped by Soul Society or somethin' six hundred years ago?"

"Yes," Shiva said through clenched teeth as Beyond reached out for the Death Note. She picked it up, taking it out of his reach as he protested.

"And now you're going to kill me." It wasn't a question.

"All in the damn job description. Gotta send ya on. Ya know that," he said easily.

Shiva frowned, reaching down to cover the infants' ears.

"Aww. Ain't that cute?" he said mockingly.

"I have one request."

The shinigami slid out his short zanpakuto, eyes still almost shut and still smiling. "What kinda request?"

She hesitated, wondering whether she could trust him. _Probably not. But I don't have a choice..._

"Take Lucian and Beyond," she said eventually. "Leave them outside a human orphanage. Somewhere they will be found. Looked after. Make sure they don't die just yet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just that?"

"Yes. That's all."

"Fine."

The zanpakuto came down, disintegrating Shiva's body into dust. Both infants immediately began crying, one of them crawling towards the ashen remains to touch.

Baby fingers met two round, spherical objects, which disintegrated to the touch as Gin reached down to pick up the boy, lifting him up. Turning the toddler to face him, he saw its eyes were now red. The same as those of the fallen shinigami, and the same as his own.

"Huh," he said, surprised. "Whaddaya know..."

Ichimaru glanced down at the other boy, picking him up. He looked out the window. There were already police sirens wailing, indicating that he didn't have much time left. Regulation stated that he wipe the memory of every single person to see the event, but regulation could go screw itself as far as he was concerned. He wasn't going to take the kids with him to Soul Society, although it might be worth it just to see the havoc they'd cause... _nah._

_Somethin' appropriate to carry 'em in... _Gin's gaze landed on a large basket.

He pocketed the Death Note as the two children were placed into the basket, then flash-stepped out the window after quickly scribbling something on a ripped-out page of the notebook.

* * *

Quilish Wammy opened the door at the slight sound from outside, to see a basket with two small babies inside, staring up at him with dark brown and red eyes respectively. They were otherwise identical, however.

He stared at the note on the handle.

_**BEYOND BIRTHDAY**_

_**LUCIAN LAWLIET**_

_Please take care of them. :)_

It wasn't signed, and there was nothing on the other side of the piece of paper to explain anything to him... _or_ to tell him exactly which was Beyond, and which was Lucian.

* * *

(A Death Note does not kill unless one has the face of that person in mind, and Gin got their names mixed up. So did Wammy. Also... Gin was the one to make up their last names. He likes alliteration, for some strange reason I'm not entirely sure of.)

Please review.


End file.
